


Wanna Be Yours

by lrhskinnyjeans



Series: The Ice Gays™ [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Also it's a cliche i apologize, Alternate Universe, Boston Luke, Figure Skater Mikey, Fluff, Hockey Player Luke, M/M, iM SORRY!!!, its cute i promise!!, luke is a little shit but it's cute, mikey is still a patel baby, this is very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhskinnyjeans/pseuds/lrhskinnyjeans
Summary: And if Michael had to endure eight more versions of that shitty yet endearing joke, and even if he slipped on the ice again, it was all worth it because he was with Luke and Luke made everything just that much better.  or alternatively, Luke takes Michael on a date and it's pretty damn cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dudes, i'm sososo sorry i took forever to update this. I've been wicked busy with school lately and i had to write a 7 page research paper this past week. I've finished that though, so hopefully i don't get swamped with work again so i can update more consistently. Also i'm sorry that this is short, but i had to get this out of the way so i can make longer and more elaborate updates in the future. 
> 
> Title taken from I Wanna Be Yours by The Arctic Monkeys. 
> 
> I really hope you like it xx

"Luke, where are you taking me?" Michael asked, tightly gripping onto Luke's hand 

"Sorry bub, can't tell you that" 

"So what, for date number six you blindfold me then take me to the woods to be brutally murdered?" Michael spoke, only half serious (he's seen the movies, he knows what happens). 

A short laugh left Luke's lips and he pulled Michael into his side, rubbing his arms gently before stopping them both in their tracks. 

"Mikey, it's okay, im not gonna hurt you or anything, you're safe with me. If you want me to take off the blindfold that's okay too, you don't have to do this," Luke spoke in a pillowy soft voice, laced with the utmost care and affection. 

Michael calmed down a little bit, feeling around for Luke's hand. "It's okay, i'm okay, just a little anxious right now," Michael bit his lip, "can you tell me how long until i get to take this off?"

Luke pressed his lips to Michael's forehead, and the anxious thoughts that had previously plagued Michael's mind had subsided a little bit, and a small smile graced his lips. 

"Five more minutes tops bub, almost there i promise"

Michael took a deep breath and nodded to himself, "Okay Hemmings, get a move on. I'm ready for my date." 

Michael didn't know it, but Luke's grin was absolutely ear splitting as he gently tugged him forward again. 

Suddenly Michael's senses were filled with cool dry air, the sounds of low humming fans, and the buzz of fluorescent lights. He would know this place anywhere, even if he was half asleep. Luke took him to an ice rink. 

"Why are we at an ice arena? Don't we both spend enough time here?"

Michael could feel Lukes grip on his hand tighten marginally, and he chose to ignore Michael's question as they descended a few sets of stairs. 

"Watch your step Mikey, we're about to get on the ice, and we both know how clumsy you are," 

Michael reached out, gently punching Luke's shoulder as he stepped onto the ice. "Shut up Luke that was one one tim-,"

And as if on que, Michael lost his footing, feet gliding against the smooth ice underneath him, the worn out purple vans providing him little to no traction. His hands went out to catch the fall, but the impact never came, instead he was kept upright by two strong arms lacing around his waist. 

"A one time thing, right babe?" Luke said cockily, his lips brushing Michael's ear, making the small hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, and the goosebumps raise on his pale skin. 

Michael's breath was caught in his throat, and all he could do was nod blindly, biting his lip as the blonde boy lead him out further onto the ice. 

"I'm gonna take this off, 'kay Mike?"

Michael nodded eagerly, and he could feel as Luke's warm hands carefully untied the bandana from around his head, trying his best not to accidentally pull at any strands of the pale purple hair. 

The bandana slipped off, and the fluorescent lights blinded him momentarily. The brightness eventually normalized itself, and when it did, Michael's face broke out in a grin so big that it physically hurt. 

There was a flannel blanket haphazardly laid down in the center of the ice, and a woven basket was placed in the middle of it. A bottle of red wine was resting against the basket, and two vanilla scented candles were dimly flickering from where they were sat on the edge of the blanket. 

"Luke, it's-," Michael was cut off by a soft nervous voice. 

"It's not too cheesy is it? Calum said that you would like it, and honestly i was a little skeptical because that kid is always sarcastic, but hey i thought why not giv-"

Michael turned around, and hugged Luke as hard as he could, his thin arms wrapping tight around Luke's underarms. His calves were burning from being on his tippy toes for too long, and he was practically inhaling Luke's jacket, and god, he was almost positive that he was going to slip again, but he didn't even care. All he cared about was how the blonde boy's chest was vibrating softly as he laughed angelically, and the peculiar warmth that spread throughout his entire body as a pair of toned arms wrapped around his midsection. 

"It's perfect Luke, i love it so much," Michael spoke, his words muffled by the soft fabric of Luke's shirt. 

"i'm really glad you like it bub," Luke said, rubbing the smaller boy's back, pulling away from the hug so he was able look at him. "I made you some food Mike, you're gonna be so impressed with me." 

Michael tried, and failed to suppress the small giggle that left his lips. And if he's completely honest, he doesn't believe, even for a minute, that Luke could make anything even remotely close to being somewhat edible. On their third date Luke invited Michael over, and he was planning on making dinner for the purple haired boy. If Michael recalls correctly, (which he does) Luke burnt boiling pasta, and set off all of the fire alarms. His entire apartment building had to be evacuated in the pouring rain, and it resulted in many unkind notes being left on his door. 

"You made the food?" Michael asked in disbelief, carefully sitting down on the soft flannel blanket. 

"Well technically, i went over to my mother's house to make it, you know to make sure i didn't get another visit from the fire department," Luke smirked, sitting down across from Michael. "So long story short, Ma got mad when i burned her favorite pan, and decided she was to make it herself."

Michael tossed his head back, letting out a hearty laugh, "Oh my god Luke, you're hopeless," he breathed out between between his fits of laughter.

"Trust me babe, you'll be thankful that she's the one who made it. My mother's cooking is wicked good," Luke said, opening the small woven basket, pulling out a container of food, a small plastic bag filled with slices of garlic bread, along with paper plates and plastic cutlery. "I had her make it all vegetarian for you too, cause you know, save the animals and shit,"

A grin broke out on Michael's face, and his heart swelled a little bit at that, because luke took the time to specifically think of him, he remembered. 

An exaggerated moan left Luke's lips as he took the cover off of the container of food, setting it down between them. Luke poked his tongue out of his mouth as he carefully scooped Michael and him some of the meatless lasagna. Michael was absolutely endeared by the blue eyed boy in front of him. 

"Thanks Lu,"

Michael carefully stabbed some of the noodles onto his fork, bringing it to his lips, letting out an appreciative hum when it entered his mouth. 

After chewing and swallowing the food, Michael let out a small moan. "Oh my god, Luke your mom is an incredible cook,"

"Yeah, nothing like Ma's home cooking," Luke spoke, his accent sounding particularly thick, and he grinned at the mention of his mom. 

Michael grinned right back at the blonde boy, and Luke tossed a piece of cheese at Michael's face, giggling when it got stuck to his forehead. And that's how their meal went, it was eaten in a comfortable atmosphere, and there was a constant flow of playful conversation and lewd jokes on Luke's end. Michael didn't even care that he had to wipe some spaghetti sauce off the corner of Luke's mouth on more than one occasion, or that he stained his favorite pink sweater, everything was so imperfectly perfect, and he wouldn't have changed a thing, not for the world. 

By this point, both boys had drank too much wine, and eaten entirely too much pasta. They were both lying down on the soft flannel blanket, staring up at the high ceilings of the ice arena. Michael's head was resting on the leather jacket that spanned across Luke's chest, and Luke's arm was wrapped loosely around Michael's shoulders, and he'd never felt more safe, and warm, and protected in his life. 

"Mikey," Luke whispered, "I gotta ask you something."

"Hmm?" Michael hummed in response, nuzzling himself further into Luke's body heat.

"D'ya wanna be my boyfriend?"

Michael's eyes shot open at Luke's words, and he pushed himself off of Luke, holding himself up so he could look into the blonde boy's eyes. 

"What did you say?" Michael spluttered, watching as Luke's iridescent blue eyes shined with amusement. 

"I asked if you wanted to be my boyfriend. You know, my lover, my sweetheart, my beloved," Luke went on in a nonchalant tone, a grin finding its way onto his face, "Do you want to be my boyfriend Mikey? Will you be my boyfriend?" 

Michael could feel his cheeks going red hot as he nodded his head repeatedly, his lips suddenly unable to form words. 

Luke grinned even wider, his bright white smile on full exposure, and the skin around his eyes were crinkling in the most glorious way. He pushed himself up onto his side, leaning into the purple haired boy, and Michael felt like there were tiny elephants running around in his stomach. 

Michael could feel Luke's warm breath fanning over his face, and and he watched as Luke's blue eyes flickered from his lips, then back to his eyes a few times. 

"Would it be okay if i kissed you?" Luke asked, his eyes meeting Michael's, keeping a steady gaze. 

"Yeah," Michael breathed out, leaning further into Luke's presence. 

Just as Michael's eyes slipped closed, a pair of soft lips brushed his. It was so tender and light, but Michael still felt like there was electricity coursing throughout his entire body, and he was certain that his lips were tingling purely from the touch of Luke's mouth against his. 

Luke lifted his warm hand to cup Michael's jaw, and he let his thumb run gently across his cheek. Michael knew it sounded cliche, and it was, but fuck, his skin was burning in the wake of Luke's touch, and there were sparks flying between them, he's certain of it. 

When their lips finally parted, Michael was breathless, and everything seemed fuzzy around the edges, in the best way possible. 

Luke's hand slid down to rest on Michael's shoulder, and he pressed his forehead against the smaller boy's. Michael couldn't help it when he felt his lips curl up into a smile, and he also couldn't help the soft breathless giggles that escaped his lips -- he was just so happy. 

Quiet giggles started to fall from Luke's lips too, and soon enough, they were both sat there in me middle of the ice arena giggling at each other. 

"Wow, my boyfriend is the cutest person in the whole world," Luke stated, smirking proudly, brushing a few stray strands of hair off of Michael's forehead. 

Michael's cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink and he shook his head at Luke, rolling his eyes playfully. 

"Wow, my boyfriend is the biggest dork in the world," the purple haired boy spoke, poking his tongue out at Luke. 

The blonde boy feigned a hurt expression, "I can't believe my own boyfriend would say such a thing about me. I am deeply hurt."

More giggles exploded from Michael's lips, and he shook his head, gently pushing Luke back by his shoulder. 

"You're a fucking dork," Michael spoke, feeling nothing but total endearment for the boy in front of him. 

"Yeah, but now i get to be your fucking dork,"

And if Michael had to endure eight more versions of that shitty yet endearing joke, and even if he slipped on the ice again, it was all worth it because he was with Luke and Luke made everything just that much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please give me some feedback as to weather you enjoyed it or not, I always appreciate it!
> 
> As always if you want to come follow me in tumblr my username is lrhbabyblues. Thank you, much love xx


End file.
